Sin Memoria
by Lord Shao Kahn
Summary: Un personaje misterioso despierta en el desierto sin ningún recuerdo. Pronto se encontrará con un grupo de extraños soldados...
1. El Desierto Olvidado

Sin memoria Por Lord Shao Kahn 

**lshaokahn@yahoo.es **

**Capítulo 1: El desierto olvidado**

Poco a poco se fue despertando de su sueño. Al principio sintió oleadas de calor que abrasaban su cuerpo, pero al estar soñoliento no le dio mucha importancia. Al girarse un poco sintió como tropezaba con una pared de roca. A la vez notaba como la arena se pegaba a su cuerpo sudado por las altas temperaturas. Extrañado por la situación abrió poco a poco los ojos. Lo primero que observó fue una gran roca ante él. Al volverse descubrió otra gran roca de tamaño similar. Miró hacia arriba y vio que estaba a cielo abierto. El viento soplaba fuertemente y traía con él oleadas de un calor insufrible. Examinó su cuerpo y vio que tenía el torso al descubierto. Era un torso musculoso, que ahora estaba lleno de arena. Observó que llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros, abombados y holgados que acababan en unas botas de cuero. Notaba una especie de trapo en la cabeza. Lo palpó un poco a la vez que se incorporaba. Era una tela muy suave. Tirando un poco de él observó que era negro. Un turbante negro.

Apoyándose entre las rocas con dificultad, fue saliendo como pudo hacia el exterior. Intentó hacer memoria, pero no sabía cómo había llegado allí. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Es más; no recordaba nada en absoluto. Se detuvo por un momento y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba quién era en realidad. Se apoyó sobre la pared de roca e intentó forzar su memoria. Nada. No recordaba nada.

Tras intentarlo durante varios minutos, decidió que lo más importante ahora era saber dónde se encontraba y tratar de localizar a alguien que le pudiera ayudar. Cuando salió de entre las rocas se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas sobre aquel lugar eran realidad.

Cuando se asomó entre las dos rocas, el sol abrasador le cegó. O mejor dicho los dos soles. Las dos estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad sobre las ondulantes arenas del desierto. Los vientos venían cargados de arena, que flotaba por el aire en grandes cantidades. Decidió no quitarse el turbante por ahora, pues le ayudaría a cruzar el desierto sin acusar de tal manera la ira del viento y la justicia de los dos astros.

La superficie externa de la roca ardía como una brasa. Impulsándose con sus fuertes brazos salió por completo al exterior. Bajó poco a poco por la roca hasta llegar a la arena y caminó unos pasos. ¿Hacia dónde debería dirigirse ahora? Decidió seguir al más alto de los dos astros. El segundo se encontraba algo más bajo y a la derecha del que ahora dominaba el cielo. El calor era insufrible. Comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección.

Tras largo tiempo caminando por la arena ya había perdido el rastro de las rocas desde donde había partido. El sol iba descendiendo hacia su derecha y él se dio cuenta de que debía seguir recto aunque se desviase de la estrella, pues de otro modo acabaría dando vueltas en redondo. Durante todo este tiempo estuvo pensando en su pasado, aunque nada le venía a la cabeza. Un vacío absoluto.

Al atardecer creyó discernir en el horizonte algo que se le acercaba por el oeste. No le importaba quien fuera, si le ayudaba a salir de aquel desierto, así que corrió hacia aquella dirección. Poco a poco fue viendo cómo aquella mancha inicial en el horizonte tomaba primero forma de grupo y más tarde, de hombres a caballo. Un tiempo más tarde, ya tenía a la tropa encima. Lo primero en lo que se fijó era en que portaban armas con ellos. Los caballos eran negros como la noche en su totalidad. Los jinetes llevaban armaduras ligeras y turbantes oscuros en la cabeza. Encabezando el grupo, una figura embutida en una armadura brillante, con remates vistosos y un turbante de seda azul.

Toda la compañía se detuvo ante él. Al principio, al ver que lucían oscuros turbantes, fuesen quien fuesen, pensó que estarían de su parte. Entonces, avanzó confiado hacia ellos. Pero cuando se acercó más, descubrió que llevaban gente atada a los caballos con cuerdas. Los desgraciados iban atados en hilera caminando por las arenas tras los caballos que les marcaban el ritmo. Parecía un pelotón de esclavos. Y lo más importante: aquellos desgraciados iban vestidos igual que él.

Retrocedió poco a poco. A su vez, la figura de la brillante armadura descendió del caballo. Esta persona era esbelta y ágil, a juzgar por la habilidad con la que bajó de su montura. Avanzó poco a poco hacia él. Era algo más baja que él y, por supuesto, menos voluminosa. Él, al retroceder, tropezó con una piedra y cayó de espaldas a la arena. La figura, que seguía avanzando hacia el, sacó una especie de arma metálica de una funda de su bota, y, habiéndose acercado lo suficiente, le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro. Él se quedó en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cara para protegerse. Sus manos se mancharon de sangre. Su nariz asomaba por encima del turbante y estaba sangrando. La figura le observó durante unos segundos y luego dijo:

- Ahora vosotros sentiréis el terror. ¡Levántate ahora mismo! – la voz parecía femenina - ¡soldados!, ¡apresadle!

- Un momento – masculló él – yo no he hecho nada.

Los soldados descendieron de los caballos portando lanzas. La figura se desprendió de su turbante azul. Una larga melena negra, que llevaba bajo el turbante y arrollada al cuello se soltó bajando hasta los muslos. Estaba recogida en varias trenzas pequeñas. Cuando él observó el rostro que había permanecido oculto bajo la seda azul, descubrió a una hermosa mujer de ojos algo rasgados aunque grandes y oscuros como la noche. Su nariz era ligeramente respingona y su boca se dibujaba perfecta bajo ella. Era una mujer joven y muy bella. Y él por un momento creyó conocerla. Pero no recordó de qué.

- ¿No has hecho nada? Vienes vestido como ellos y tienes todavía en tu cuerpo marcas de batalla.¿Por qué habría de creerte?

- He perdido la memoria. No se quién soy ni cómo he venido a parar aquí. No se quienes sois ni qué buscáis, pero lo cierto es que creo reconocer tu rostro, que, a decir verdad me parece muy hermoso y dulce.

Ella se quedó algo turbada y mirándole a los ojos. De repente, una figura apareció tras ella y le asió por el cuello, levantándole.

- Trata con respeto a la princesa, rufián. – dijo abofeteándole.

- ¡Deténgase, comandante! – dijo ella, cogiéndole del brazo antes de que le golpeara de nuevo – Atadle con los demás. De vuelta a palacio sabremos si dice la verdad.

Le levantaron y le ataron con los demás presos. El grupo comenzó la marcha nuevamente. Los demás presos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Él se dirigió al que tenía delante.

- ¿Quiénes sois y por qué os cogieron?

- Pareces ido. Somos los últimos supervivientes de los escuadrones de exterminio. La traidora princesa Kitana y los suyos han organizado batidas por todo el Mundo Exterior para capturarnos. Pero cuando nuestro señor vuelva acabará con todos ellos.

- ¿Nuestro señor...?

- ¡Callaos malditos! – interrumpió un soldado – Si no lo hacéis no llegaréis vivos a palacio.

Los presos guardaron silencio. Él intentó hacer memoria. La princesa Kitana. Los escuadrones de exterminio. Todo le parecía familiar. Pero aún no había nada claro.

Kontinuará... 


	2. El Palacio Real

Sin memoria Por Lord Shao Kahn 

**lshaokahn@yahoo.es **

**Capítulo 2: El palacio real**

Tras varios días de marcha la compañía había capturado a otros diez guerreros y volvía de nuevo a palacio. Al llegar, los soldados escoltaron a los presos hacia las catacumbas, en donde se unirían con sus compañeros capturados. Él se sintió aliviado aunque sólo fuera por haber dejado el desierto a un lado.

Las catacumbas eran deprimentes. La humedad manaba por las paredes a chorros. El olor a podredumbre impregnaba el ambiente y hasta que uno se acostumbraba, era realmente nauseabundo. Él esperaba que en breve se pudiera justificar y salir de aquel lugar. Preventivamente fue encerrado con los demás presos. Sus compañeros parecían bastante violentos. En todo momento no pararon de golpear las rejas del lugar sin cesar.

Tras unas horas, la princesa regresó de palacio con un par de personas más. La primera eran una mujer morena, de piel más bien bronceada, que lucía un traje amarillo y negro muy elegante. También Kitana vestía ahora de modo más formal y acorde con una princesa. La tercera figura era un hombre muy alto que vestía de un modo que no encajaba en modo alguno con el de las damas. Unos andrajos grises cubrían otros algo más blancos, a modo de vagabundo. Llevaba unos pantalones abombados como los de él, pero en un color más claro. Rematando la vestimenta, un sombrero de paja chino. Los largos cabellos grises del hombre asomaban por debajo del sombrero. Cuando los tres llegaron ante su celda pudo ver el rostro severo de aquel personaje. Lo más interesante es que él creía conocerle.

- Éste es – dijo Kitana señalándole.

- _Acércate aquí_ – le indicó el hombre del sombrero.

Aunque el hombre del sombrero parecía muy alto, junto a él no lo era tanto. Sobretodo porque su volumen no era ni por asomo comparable al del preso.

- No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?

- En absoluto, señor.

- ¿Y bien, Lord Raiden? – dijo la otra mujer.

- _No miente. En realidad no recuerda mucho_. – dijo el mendigo clavando sus blancos ojos en él – _Antes de que le encontrarais se había despertado entre dos rocas. Y antes de aquello no hay nada. _

- ¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso? – preguntó él.

- _Puedo leer en tu alma. Sé que no mientes_. – diciendo esto le dedicó una sonrisa – _Podéis sacarle si queréis_.

- Está bien. Soldado, abre el calabozo – ordenó Kitana al guardia.

Él salió de la celda y fue escoltado hacia unos nuevos aposentos. La otra mujer no paraba de mirarle con escepticismo.

- Estoy contento de que se haya aclarado este error. – dijo él a la princesa.

- Le facilitarán ropa limpia y una habitación para esta noche. Mañana hablaremos de nuevo. – respondió ella secamente.

Le dejaron en manos de un guardia que le indicó donde se encontraba su habitación. Pensó antes de nada en tomar un baño muy caliente. Dirigiéndose al baño, observó que había un espejo. Comenzó a quitarse el turbante lentamente. Examinó su rostro en el espejo con cautela. Tenía muchas cicatrices y heridas en él aún abiertas. Intentó curarlas lo mejor que pudo, y luego se metió en la bañera. Tras tomar un baño se cambió de ropa aunque volvió a ponerse el turbante. Estimó oportuno que su rostro no fuese reconocido por los habitantes de palacio, al menos, mientras él mismo no se reconociera.

A la mañana siguiente fue llevado ante la princesa y la reina. La reina era una mujer muy hermosa también. Vaciló por un segundo. Él ya había estado aquí. Ya conocía a la princesa y a la reina. Pero no sabía de qué. ¿Eran amigas o enemigas? Decidió no arriesgarse por el momento.

- Me alegro de conocerte amigo mío. – dijo la reina – Soy Sindel, reina de Edenia, y esta es mi hija la princesa Kitana.

La otra mujer morena estaba de pie al lado de ellas y le miraba muy fijamente.

- Esta es Tanya. Es la hija del embajador y se encarga de los asuntos con otros reinos.

La mujer asintió en forma de saludo.

- Mi hija quiere hacerte una proposición, extranjero. – dijo Sindel.

- Es cierto, madre. La proposición es simple. Necesitamos guerreros para nuestras patrullas por el desierto y me gustaría que formaras parte de ellas, extranjero. ¿qué respondes?

- Su petición me halaga, princesa y accedo de buen grado.

- Estupendo. Pero antes de nada, ¿te importaría mostrarme tu rostro, extranjero?

- No puedo, mi señora. Comprenda que ahora mismo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, y no se si me encuentro en terreno hostil o amistoso, así que preferiría guardar mi rostro por el momento, si no os importa.

- No me importa, extranjero. Mientras Lord Raiden diga que no sois peligroso, yo confiaré en él. Podéis ir.

Desde entonces pasó a formar parte activa de las patrullas del desierto. A cambio recibía alojamiento, comida y dinero para sus gastos. Así pasaron unos meses.

Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. Edenia era, desde el último torneo, centro de refugio de todos los reinos que habían sufrido hasta entonces el yugo opresor de Kahn. Portales eran abiertos desde los distantes reinos para ofrecer refugio a sus habitantes en Edenia.

Pero algo ocurrió. Cuando Tanya abrió un portal para recibir a los refugiados de un lejano reino, como venía haciendo desde hacía tiempo, se dio cuenta de que el reino no era otro que el reino de los muertos, El infierno, o Netherealm. Al conectar un portal con Edenia, garantizaba la salida de él al que durante siglos había estado confinado allí, Shinnok, señor del Netherealm. Él había sido una vez un dios soberano, pero Raiden, le había enviado allí por sus intentos de esclavizar a la Tierra. Cuando Tanya quiso cerrarlo era demasiado tarde. Los ejércitos de Shinnok y su hechicero Quan-Chi avanzaban arrasando el palacio y más tarde Edenia a su paso. Liberaron a los miembros de los escuadrones que estaban cautivos para que lucharan en la siguiente batalla a su lado. Shinnok planeaba mandar un ataque desde Edenia hacia los cielos, lugar de residencia de los dioses, sus antiguos camaradas.

La invasión duró poco. Los guerreros de Edenia fueron rápidamente aniquilados por los demonios de Shinnok. Nuestro protagonista, dado que llevaba todavía el turbante, fue tomado por uno de los exterminadores presos y se le ofreció unirse a sus fuerzas o morir bajo su espada. Él aceptó y se unió a los ejércitos. Una vez más, su memoria le jugaba una mala pasada al no ser capaz de concretar por qué aquel extraño dios del Infierno le era tan familiar.

Aunque había varios generales, destacaba un hombre llamado Reiko. Era alto, moreno aunque en su cabello se discernían algunas canas, vestía un uniforme morado y negro y llevaba una especie de tatuaje o pintura de guerra extraña en su rostro. Sus ojos eran completamente blancos, como los de un dios o un espectro. Nuestro protagonista no lograba discernir a cual de los dos pertenecía este personaje.

Reiko era el general en jefe de los ejércitos de Shinnok, y a la vez mandaba la compañía a la que pertenecía nuestro hombre. Esta estaba compuesta por seres de lo más extraño, de toda variedad de razas y clases. Reiko les trataba como escoria. Les golpeaba y humillaba continuamente. Al hombre del turbante esto le enfurecía notablemente, haciendo que sus cambios de humor le dominaran de manera extraña. Comenzaba a recordar fragmentos poco a poco y notaba en el una intensa presencia que aún no podía explicar.

Cuando el ataque era inminente, las tropas de Reiko estaban entrenando una mañana bajo los soles del desierto. Reiko pasaba revista uno por uno a los soldados. Cuando llegó a la altura del hombre del turbante se detuvo. Le miró a los ojos directamente.

- Quítate el turbante, soldado. Quiero ver tu rostro.

- Lo siento señor. No puedo hacerlo. – respondió él con tranquilidad.

La rodilla del general se incrustó súbitamente en su estómago. Gimiendo, él cayó al suelo de rodillas y con las manos rodeando su vientre.

- Ahora quítate el turbante y muéstrame tu rostro o acabaré contigo de un solo golpe.

Él levantó lentamente la cabeza y con ojos llenos de odio le dijo:

- **_Mi rostro será lo último que veas en tu vida, necio. _**

De su interior había salido una voz de ultratumba. No era él. Había algo dentro de él que clamaba por salir. Reiko, asustado, retrocedió un paso.

- Me encargaré de ti más adelante. – dijo el general y continuó su inspección.

Kontinuará... 


	3. La batalla de los cielos

Sin memoria Por Lord Shao Kahn 

**lshaokahn@yahoo.es **

**Capítulo 3: La batalla de los cielos**

Pocos días después Shinnok dio la orden a todas las compañías. Los ejércitos estaban formados y a la espera, ocupando una vasta superficie ante el palacio. El señor del Infierno les dio unas últimas indicaciones a sus cabecillas y abrió un gigantesco portal. Entre estos se encontraban un siniestro hechicero de tez blanca, que se hacía llamar Quan-Chi. Aunque no conocía bien a ese hombre, le pareció que no era alguien digno de confianza. Había en él un extraño aire de superioridad que le inquietaba sobremanera. Encabezaba varias legiones, que le seguían fielmente. Aún así tenía un modo de actuar que no acababa de encajarle a nuestro hombre.

La primera compañía entró. Estaba liderada por Reptil, un extraño ser que había sido enviado al Netherealm por genocidio contra distintas especies. Su grupo entró con decisión. Eran los que debían abrir la brecha en las defensas divinas. Al hombre del turbante le parecía un plan digno de un ser estúpido. Él nunca lo hubiera hecho así.

Por otro lado, ese idiota de Reiko no le había quitado ojo de encima desde aquel día de la inspección. Seguro que intentaría algo, y él debería estar atento.

- ¡Es nuestro turno! – gritó Reiko – ¡Avanzad, compañía!

Miles de botas marcaron el paso al unísono. El portal se cernía amenazante ante ellos. Reiko entró sin vacilar, y los que encabezaban le siguieron. Entre ellos el hombre del turbante, armado, como el resto, con una lanza. Al entrar en contacto con el portal sintió un calor abrasador. Luego frío, mucho frío. Miles de luces danzaban a gran velocidad alrededor de él. Aunque era la primera vez que viajaba por un portal, la experiencia no le fue en absoluto incómoda ni extraña. Cuando todas las luces se detuvieron se encontró en medio de una gran polvareda. Trozos de personas estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Olía a rancio y hacía demasiado calor. Le hubiera interesado saber cómo eran los cielos, pero desde el medio de la contienda no se veía nada más que sangre y acero. Alrededor de él se luchaba a muerte en una batalla de proporciones colosales. Los gritos de dolor y muerte se oían por doquier. Intentó recuperarse del viaje rápidamente, pues los ataques le llovían por todas direcciones. Con la lanza se deshizo de varios aliados celestiales, que caían, sangrantes, al suelo. Los ejércitos celestiales estaban formados por seres de aspecto humanoide con el rostro cubierto, algunos, por un casco de estilo griego; algunos más de estilo medieval... Unos ojos sobrenaturales brillaban dentro de los cascos con un fulgor azulado. Otros iban sin casco. Eran las almas de todos los seres muertos en todos los reinos que habían ascendido. Se enfrentaban ahora a un segundo juicio final, esta vez por parte de las ánimas malditas, las que habían pecado y descendido. Mientras tanto, ríos de sangre corrían por el suelo. Él supuso que Shinnok y sus generales se estarían encargando de los dioses. El escenario era desconcertante. Aunque eso no le impidió ver a la figura que se cernía tras él, amenazante. Esperaba que hiciera eso, así que cuando Reiko le atacó con su lanza por la espalda, no le cogió por sorpresa en absoluto.

Las dos armas se cruzaron en el aire varias veces. Algunos de los guerreros de Shinnok, que estaban cerca, se detuvieron por un segundo para ver lo que ocurría, aunque decidieron no entrometerse. Los dos luchadores peleaban a muerte ajenos a la batalla que les rodeaba.

- ¡Haré que pagues por tu osadía, traidor! – gritó Reiko.

El hombre no contestó. Con una fuerte patada rompió la lanza de su oponente y girando sobre si mismo intentó golpearle con su arma. Reiko, en un alarde de destreza golpeó el brazo del hombre para hacer que así se desprendiera de su arma. Cuando esta se le cayó al suelo y Reiko se le abalanzó, él saltó a su encuentro. Los dos lucharon fieramente durante un tiempo. Pero el hombre del turbante era demasiado fuerte y ágil para el malogrado general, que sucumbió ante una fuerte patada en la cabeza. Vomitando sangre, intentó encarar de nuevo al del turbante, pero este comenzó a golpearle de forma repetida, hasta que Reiko no soportó más.

Sujetando a Reiko por el cuello, el hombre del turbante comenzó a reír ostentosamente. Reiko se estaba muriendo, pero una intensa luz de color verdoso salió de repente del interior de su pecho. Su cuerpo se arqueó con espasmos, y él gritó con sumo dolor. Aquella luz era extrañamente absorbida por el otro hombre, que no paraba de reír. Ya comenzaba a recordarlo todo.

- **_¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¿Querías ver mi rostro, verdad?_** – dijo con voz atronadora de nuevo.

Mientras decía estas palabras se quitaba poco a poco el turbante. Cuando lo hubo retirado por completo, Reiko le miró con terror, sin articular palabra.

La luz había dejado de brillar entre ellos. El hombre cogió a Reiko por las sienes.

- **_¡Muere estúpido!_** – exclamó el hombre.

Diciendo esto le retorció el cuello hasta que este se rompió con un chasquido. Él dejo el cuerpo en el suelo y se unió de nuevo a la batalla.

****

Kontinuará... 


End file.
